Action Comics (Vol 2) 16
Synopsis for "The Second Death of Superman" In the 30th Century, the remains of the Legion of Super-Heroes is forced to sneak back into their old headquarters in Nugothotropolis Megurb, since they were forced out by a militaristic regime. using Sensor's abilities to project images, they disguise themselves as soldiers and make their way toward the facility in which the last Time Bubble is housed. Unfortunately, Sensor's images fade, and the guards spot them, fatally shooting Chameleon. With Sensor holding the soldiers back, Saturn Woman, Cosmic Man, and Lightning Man hurry into the bubble to get back in time to set things right. Failure is not an option. Meanwhile, yesterday, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen were called by Clark Kent to meet him at the memorial statue of Superman in Centennial Park. The statue held unpleasant memories for Lois, as it was erected to the memory of Superman after he died saving the city from Doomsday. As if in answer to her feelings, the wind changed, and the sky began to cast the same reddish hue over the city as it had on that day. With a crash, Superman and Xa-Du slammed into the ground nearby, locked in battle. Desperately, Superman warned Lois and Jimmy to go to Metropolis General Hospital to find Mr. Triple X before it was too late. Despite the urgency of the warning, Lois hung around around long enough to spot her niece Susie floating nearby. Susie claimed that she had connected Superman's mind to the mind of every suffering thing in the world. When Lois asked why, Susie began to return to her old self, claiming that a small man had been controlling her, thanks to a deal she made. She warned that he was coming, and there would be nothing she could do to stop him. Lois and Jimmy turned to see Lord Vyndktvx delivering a message to the whole city: he would offer everyone eternal life in his kingdom, if only they would refuse to offer their help to Superman. Now, Superman has been captured by the Anti-Superman Army, with the three Kryptonite Men using their radiation to affect his perceptions, bloodstream, and spirit. Unexpectedly, he is saved by Krypto and the Metaleks. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Lois rush to the hospital, hoping to get to this Mr. Triple X that Superman mentioned, unsure of who he is. At the same time, Nimrod the Hunter is making his way inside, and the fate of the man Jimmy and Lois are meant to save is in danger. The K-Men and Xa-Du complain to their master of the the pain they experienced because of Krypto, and grumpily, Vyndktvx uses his extra-dimensionality to trap the dog in Kryptonite chains, leaving Superman vulnerable once again. At the hospital, Jimmy and Lois arrive just in time to knock Nimrod aside, and prevent him from killing the comatose Mr. Triple X. Even so, they have no idea why they have been sent to protect him, nor who he is. Two days ago, Lex Luthor had been working on a Transmatter Symphonic Array, but it was unfinished. So, naturally, he was confused when it became active. When he ordered it shut down, Vyndktvx appeared, claiming that he had delivered on his promise of the ultimate anti-superman weapon. Before anything could be done about it, Superdoom appeared from inside the Array, there to kill Superman. At the hospital, Lois and Jimmy can't seem to get through to their comatose charge. Fortunately, the Legionnaires appear in their Time Bubble, offering help. Faced with Superdoom, Superman steels himself for survival. Appearing in "The Second Death of Superman" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) *Legion of Super-Heroes **Chameleon Boy **Cosmic Man **Lightning Man **Saturn Woman **Sensor **Shrinking Violet **Umbra Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Krypto *Mr. Triple X Villains *Anti-Superman Army **Xa-Du **Susie Tompkins **Vyndktvx **Erik Drekken **Nimrod the Hunter **K-Man Blue **K-Man Green **K-Man Red **Metalek *Lex Luthor *Superdoom Other Characters *Science Police Locations *Nugothotropolis Megurb *Metropolis Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Tales of the Legion of Super-Heroes: Future Tense" It is one of the first major appearances of President-Elect of Earth Hiroshi Takaneda. As such, tens of thousands of humans have gathered in Brande Plaza to see him, including the Legion of Super-Heroes. Though they are also excited to see the President-Elect, they are there in a different capacity. Saturn Girl has been scanning the massive crowd for any thoughts that might constitute a threat to public safety or the President-Elect himself. Unexpectedlty, a man from the crowd fires a shot at the President-Elect, saved at the last second by Ultra Boy. Together, Shrinking Violet and Chameleon Boy work to capture and disarm the gunman. When questioned, he claims that he has seen the future, and that in order to prevent a cataclysm, he chose to assassinate Hiroshi Takaneda, who is apparently not what he claims to be. Though Saturn Girl determines that the man believes what he said, the Legionnaires are skeptical. Regardless, the man has taken extra measures to ensure his success, having infused his body with a powerful explosive. It is only Brainiac 5's quick thinking that contains the blast. The President-Elect thanks the Legion, promising that from this moment on, everything he achieves will be because of their efforts. After he leaves, Saturn Girl reveals that the assassin came from Naltor, a planet of people with precognitive abilities. However, when she looked into the President-Elect's mind, she saw nothing unusual. In his car, the President-Elect transforms into Universo, having hypnotized Saturn Girl into missing his true identity. Within 9 years, the United Planets will fall apart under his tyrannic rule. Appearing in "Tales of the Legion of Super-Heroes: Future Tense" Featured Characters *Legion of Super-Heroes **Bouncing Boy **Brainiac 5 **Chameleon Boy **Colossal Boy **Saturn Girl **Shrinking Violet **Ultra Boy Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Universo Other Characters *Science Police Locations *'Brande Plaza' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/action-comics-2011/action-comics-16 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_16 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-the-second-death-of-superman-future-tense/37-378854/ Action Comics (Vol 2) 16